


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 8

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Day 8, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Precursor to Day 4: Bondage, Submission, Top!Loki, bottom!tony, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8: Dominance/Submission</p><p>Loki wants to play. Tony's not into it...at first.</p><p>***Precursor to Day 4: Bondage; it's the beginning of their foray into bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, lovelies! I know this took FOR-EVER to get out, but I was having some issues getting it written (I literally went through like 4 drafts). Plus I was distracting myself writing other fics.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> XOXO,  
> LaLa
> 
> P.S. This one is again lovingly dedicated to my muses @_ReindeerGames and @AE_Tony_Stark again, cuz they are beautiful and adorable, and give me all the feels. <3

“This isn’t going to work,” Tony said from his spot at the foot of the bed, his dark brown eyes boring into the man stretched out on his bed.

Loki pursed his lips as he closely examined his nails. “It might, if you got past your narcissistic self,” he droned, almost bored.

“Hey, I don’t see you in any rush to put this thing on, Rudolph.” Green eyes slowly lifted to his, and though he was supposed to be irritated with him at the moment, Tony found the simple gesture sent a wave of lust straight down to his groin.

“I am a god,” he said coolly.

“And I’m Tony fucking Stark, so what?”

His raven-haired head angled to the side. “The two are not mutually exclusive and you know it, Tony fucking Stark.”

Tony refused to smile at that. But he really enjoyed hearing it from Loki’s mouth, even more than saying it himself.

“It would go against my very nature to allow you to put that wretched thing on me.”

Tony planted his hands on his hips. “Why, ‘cause you’re gonna have that pretty, perfect face of yours forever, while I go gray and get all wrinkly?”

Loki chuckled softly, amused at being called ‘pretty and perfect.’ “No.” He dropped his hand and stood from the bed. “Because I am older…”

“Cradle-robber,” Tony interjected, crossing his arms over his chest.

He ignored that and started forward, toward Tony. “I am wiser.”

“Please. I’m a genius.”

“I have powers.” He raised a hand, twirling a small ball of green fire between his fingers.

Tony rolled his eyes and blew out a long breath that made his lips purse. "Big deal. I’m Iron Man.”

Loki huffed shortly, stopping in front of Tony, the green ball of fire disappearing. “I am superior to you in every way, Anthony Edward Stark.”

Undeterred, Tony tilted his head back so he could look up at Loki, cocked his eyebrow, and grinned smugly. “Yeah? Who’s had who on all fours, begging to be fucked into oblivion?”

Remembering that night had Loki smirking and, slowly, he ran a hand up Tony’s chest. “And is this not something you wish to experience with me?”

Tony’s face relaxed, almost going blank, his body growing warm at Loki’s soft touch. “…What?”

Still smirking, Loki traced a finger up Tony’s throat to rub his knuckle under his bearded chin. “Tell me, honestly, Anthony, that you do not have a fantasy of me taking control…” He trailed his fingers over Tony’s face with one hand, and with the other, slid it over Tony’s hip, his fingers slipping under the cotton t-shirt he wore, skimming along the soft skin there. “…allowing me to have my way with you…”

Tony didn’t move except to swallow and blink. His breath had become shallower and his jeans were starting to feel tighter by the second.

“…And perhaps calling you filthy names.” Loki’s long fingers moved across Tony’s stomach and he brought the other down and under his t-shirt to caress his chest, circling the arc reactor. He moved closer, pressing into Tony, and moved his hands around to Tony’s back, his mouth to his ear. “Do you not wish to be at my mercy?”

Tony shivered from the soothing tone of Loki’s voice and his warm breath against his skin. “I think…I already am…”

Loki’s tongue slid out from between his lips, snaking around the shell of Tony’s ear, his fingers massaging the skin along his spine. “Will you wear it, darling? And allow me to call you ‘my pet?’”

“Nnnhh…” Tony’s eyes rolled closed and he cupped his hands around Loki’s elbows, pulling him closer. “Okay…but…” He swallowed loudly, his eyes slowly opening to look at Loki. “No other names.” Loki cocked a brow. “If this is gonna go the way I think it will, it’s gonna kill me not to call you something back.”

Loki grinned, glad Tony understood where this game was going, and tilted his head in agreement, summoning the black collar into his hand. “Undress yourself, my pet.” With a lascivious smile curving his lips, he stepped back, lowered to the bed, and watched Tony methodically take off his shirts, boots, and jeans. “On your knees, right here,” he motioned to the space between his legs, and once Tony knelt before him, he brought the collar around his neck. Emerald eyes locked on deep, dark brown, Loki conjured a leash to attach to the collar then ran a hand over Tony’s hair, almost lovingly. “Now what to do with my pretty little pet…?”

Playing along, Tony leaned forward, nuzzling Loki’s knee with his cheek, keeping his eyes on his. “Whatever you want, babe…”

Loki clucked his tongue three times, wagging a finger at Tony before setting it against his lips. “You do not speak unless I allow it. And while you wear that collar, or anything else I deem to put on you, you will address me as ‘sir.’ Is that understood?”

Tony pressed his lips together, his very core protesting these restrictions, and slowly nodded. As much as his inner self might fight this, a part of him—a very dark, deep part of him—was enjoying being treated like this; like a lowly slave, a toy, a pawn in whatever crazy sexual game Loki’s fucked up mind was going to use him for.

“Why don’t we take this for…what do you Midgardians call it? A test-drive?” Tony had to fight a chuckle. “Come, pet.” Loki stood and started out of the bedroom, pulling Tony along by the leash.

Tony forced himself to get over his primal response to embarrassment and hesitation, and followed Loki, crawling on his hands and knees, grateful he made sure Jarvis kept the un-carpeted part of the floors mildly warmed. Loki led him into the lounge, humming softly to himself.

“Jarvis…does Anthony have any music set aside for…hmm, a romantic night?” the god asked as he led the scientist on a walk around the large space.

 _“Will his_ Sticking it to Rudolph _playlist suffice, sir?”_

Loki came to an abrupt halt, one that had Tony awkwardly bumping into his calf, and turned slightly to look down at Tony with a displeased look. Tony had the good sense to look a little sheepish and sent a cheeky smile up at him. Loki sighed. “Something slow and soft, please, Jarvis.”

Norah Jones’ “Turn Me On” cued up and it seemed to have pleased Loki. He hummed quietly along and faced Tony completely now.

“Here’s what we are going to do. I am going to take a seat over there on your sofa. And when I say, you will crawl to me…” He took Tony’s chin between his fingers after the genius had looked away, studying the distance between where they stood and the black sofa. At Loki’s touch, he looked up. “And you will pleasure me with your mouth until I deem you ready to be filled. Understand?”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek to keep from letting Loki know how much he looked forward to that and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Loki had already started to turn away before he lightly slapped his palm to Tony’s cheek. He sauntered to the sofa, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as he did, and lowered, stretching one arm across the back of it. He set his darkened eyes on Tony and smirked as Norah’s smoky voice filtered through the room: “ _Like a flower waiting to bloom, like a light bulb in a dark room, I’m just sittin’ here waiting for you to come on home and turn me on…_ ”

Tony stayed where he was, sitting on his haunches, like a waiting cat. All he was missing was a swishing tail. The way Loki looked at him, devouring him with his eyes alone, resting his chin on the heel of his hand, nibbling on his pinky nail, made his body grow very warm. He wanted nothing more than to reach down, between his legs, and take himself in hand. But he wouldn’t put it past Loki to grab a whip or something equal to it, out of nowhere and take his fill of punishing Tony with it. _Hmm_ …

Though the idea intrigued Tony, he didn’t get a chance to test it. Loki lowered his hand from his face and beckoned him with a crooked finger. Trying to look as much like a sexy feline as he could—which was really more Loki’s territory, he thought—Tony crawled his way toward Loki, sliding his legs under him when he reached the god. He already had a hand in his pants and was massaging himself.

Absently, Tony licked his lips and started to stroke himself, hoping Loki couldn’t see.

“Stop that.” Loki used his bare foot to pull Tony’s hand from his cock. Apparently, he could. “I did not say you could please yourself yet. But you may please me.” He removed his hand from inside his pants, shifting to tug his pants down enough to kick them off so his semi-erect cock was free of its confines.

Tony grinned and bit his bottom lip as he lifted one hand to reach for Loki’s thick cock.

“No hands.”

Tony’s eyes flew up to Loki’s. He smirked back and, damn it, it turned Tony on when he spoke so forcefully like that. Placing his hand back on the carpet next to the other one, he scooted closer, lifting up on his knees so he could lick a long, wet line along Loki’s cock. “Mmm…”

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed briefly, but he made sure to quickly open them again, so that he could watch Tony’s tongue slide over the base of his cock, growing harder by the second, and his lips press affectionately against the skin of his groin. Tony dipped his head, pressed his tongue to his perineum, nuzzling his nose against his balls, and Loki suppressed a moan. Tony started nibbling on the sensitive spot, sending a bolt of pleasure straight through him.

“Look at me,” Loki demanded breathlessly. Tony paused, but didn’t take his mouth from him, and lifted those darkened eyes to Loki’s. “Now keep going.” Loki swore Tony’s eyes all but sparkled as he began to move his mouth, lapping at him, all while keeping his eyes locked on Loki’s.

Tony pushed up again, trailed his tongue along Loki’s length, and used it to lift it until he could get it in his mouth. He struggled with it a little, even making Loki giggle at one point, but eventually he was able to wrap his lips around the head. Before taking Loki fully in his mouth, Tony slid his tongue around the sensitive tip, repeatedly licking along the slit, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from Loki. His hips pumped up and Tony relaxed his jaw and throat to allow him to slide all the way into his mouth.

“Suck harder.”

Tony lifted up even further on his knees, his hands resting lightly at Loki’s calves, and started to bob his head, his cheeks sinking in at every ascent. He pulled back, letting the tip rest between his teeth as he built up his saliva then let it cascade down Loki’s length, taking him in again, all the way until Loki hit the back of his throat. He gagged a little, but kept on going, wishing like hell he could touch himself.

“Stop, stop…stop.” Loki gasped for breath, pushing weakly at Tony’s shoulder. Tony sat back on his haunches again, spit and precum dribbling down his lips and chin, and raised a hand to wipe at his mouth. “No. Leave it.”

One of Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

Loki cocked his head. “Are you questioning me?”

“Oh. No,” he answered as quickly as he dropped his hand. The liquid combination began to drip down the middle of his throat and he stuck out his tongue to lap up what was left on his lips.

“That’s what I thought. Get up here.” Loki swung himself so his legs stretched out on the sofa and made quick removal of his shirt then took hold of the leash, tugging lightly to bring Tony up to straddle his stomach. “Prepare yourself.”

Tony hesitated for only a moment, but it was long enough for Loki to notice and angle his head in question.

“Is there a problem, my pet?”

“No…I just…” Tony folded in his lips, which felt awkward because of the drying cum and spit on his chin. “I’ve never…”

“Never what…?” Eyeing him, Loki twirled the leash around his hand. “You’ve never prepared yourself?” His smirk widened to a smile at Tony’s flushed cheeks. He shook his head no. “Learn.”

Tony stared at him blankly for a few moments before shifting a little on him. He could do this. He was a goddamn genius. He invented a new element. He built a metal suit of armor out of scraps in a cave. If he could do all of that, Tony Stark could definitely fuck himself in the ass. He was steeling himself to do this when Loki reached out with his free hand to wrap his fingers around his right wrist.

“Will you be using this hand?” Tony nodded. “Allow me to assist you just this once, pet.” Folding down his thumb and pinky and ring fingers, Loki took Tony’s fore- and middle fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along them, coating them in his saliva.

Tony’s cock twitched against Loki’s belly as he watched this incredibly erotic scene until Loki finally pulled his fingers from his mouth with a loud pop. Loki released his wrist, and lifting up a little, Tony reached around himself and rubbed one finger against his own entrance. _I can do this_ , he thought to himself. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his finger, finding the sensation not too unpleasant. He grunted softly as he moved on himself, eventually pushing in his second finger.

Loki held him by his hips, watching with bated breath as Tony pleasured himself for the first time this way. To see him gradually lose his inhibitions, biting his lip, letting his eyes drift closed and his body move to find gratification, was making Loki ache. “Enough.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open when Loki shoved his hand away, gripped his hips, and maneuvered him until he felt the head of his cock pressing between his cheeks. “Loki…”

“Quiet!” His frustration had built to a painful ache, all pressurized in eight inches of throbbing flesh, and he thought he might cry if he didn’t get inside Tony _right now_. Impatiently, he spit into the palm of his hand, stroked himself twice then, reaching around, lined himself up with Tony again, this time sliding in with very little resistance.

Tony gasped softly, throwing his arm out, gripping the back of the sofa tightly, as Loki started to fuck into him at a faster pace than he expected. “Unh! Loki!”

“Silence, p-pet!” Loki’s face was a study in pained pleasure, twisting and twitching with every movement. His forehead quickly began to bead with sweat, his fingers dug deeply into Tony’s skin, as he thrust up into him.

“Ah…fuck, Loki!”

With a guttural growl, Loki pulled on the leash, bringing Tony’s upper body slamming down onto his, and cupped his bearded chin roughly. “I said—oh! Silence.”

“Oh…baby…mmm—”

Loki’s fingers tensed against Tony’s skin and facial hair and lifted his head to press his mouth against his, quieting his moans and cries of ecstasy, only to replaced by the slap of flesh against flesh, as their bodies continued to come together. “Oh…gods…!” he groaned, biting onto Tony’s jaw.

_“Lokiiii…”_

“Mmnf…off. On your knees. Now!” Loki practically shoved Tony up and off of him and got to his feet as Tony weakly fell onto all fours. Loki had kept the leash wrapped around his hand and now moved it so it was at the nape of Tony’s neck, instead of the front, and moved up behind him. With the same impatience he had displayed before, Loki lined himself up to Tony’s entrance and entered him roughly, making the other man cry out—in pleasure or pain, he didn’t know, but neither did he care in the heat of the moment.

“Ah, fuck yes! Fuck me!”

“Nnh…f-fuck me, what?”

“Fuck me, sir! Fuck me hard!”

Loki growled again, a satisfied snarl that rumbled deep in his chest. Through heavy-lidded nearly-black eyes, he watched Tony writhe before him, his back arching and bowing, the muscles of his arms bunching and flexing beautifully as he reached for anything to clench his fingers into, and pushed himself back onto Loki’s cock eagerly every time he pulled out. “Oh, yes, you love it, don’t you, pet? You love my cock deep inside you.”

“Fuck yeah, baby, give it to me…oh!” Tony’s whines and cries grew in pitch with each hit of his prostate and he slammed a fist to the cushion he was pushing his face into. “Oh! Loki! Loki!”

Loki gave one sharp tug to the leash and wrapped his arm around Tony as his body rose up to lean against his chest. “You called, pet?” he breathed heavily in his ear.

Tony panted, nearly crying, and reached for Loki’s face as he murmured his name. “I’m, I’m gonna come…”

“Not until I say so, you’re not.”

“Baby…” he nearly whined. “Please…”

Loki huffed against his cheek and released the leash so he could reach for Tony’s leaking cock, eliciting another long cry. “You want your release, pet?”

“Oh, god, please….please, let me come. Fuck! Tighter.”

Loki grinned against Tony’s damp skin, his teeth nipping at him, as he did as Tony begged, squeezing his cock between his fingers as he stroked impossibly fast, matching his pumps. “Now. Come, now!” With his thumb and forefinger, he pinched the head of Tony’s cock and the body he held against him stiffened seconds before he started to jerk as he came hot and fast over Loki’s fingers. “Uhhh, yes…on my fingers, all over my fingers, yes…mmm…”

Tony’s choked cries and Loki’s pants filled the air, as Euge Groove’s “Give in to Me” added a soft, erotic soundtrack in the background. Tony’s body continued to roll against Loki’s, riding out his orgasm, until inevitably he slunk limply down to the sofa. Weakly he turned over onto his back, dropping one leg to the side of the sofa to accommodate Loki, kneeling between his legs. Using his cum-covered hand to stroke himself to his release, Loki finally shot his seed onto Tony’s belly.

Breathing heavily, Loki collapsed onto Tony, clearly forgetting completely about their game as he let Tony stroke his hair and press light kisses to his head. Gradually, their breathing slowed, and Loki was near sleep when Tony whispered his name.

“What?” he mumbled.

“That leash…”

“Nnnh.”

“Keep it, for…I don’t know…special occasions?”

Loki hummed and smiled to himself. With great effort, he lifted his head and lazily, and a little sloppily, pressed his lips to Tony’s. “As you wish, my Ant-Man. Now sleep, yes?”

“Here?” Loki only grunted softly. “Okay, just…clean us up, will ya?” Loki moaned in protest but gave a twist of his wrist and had them pristine again, and even conjured up a blanket. He settled against Tony again, as his lover tucked the blanket around them and got comfortable.

"Hey, Loki-Motion..."

Loki whimpered because he was teetering on unconsciousness again when his lover pulled him from it. “What?” he asked shortly.

“…Do you own a whip?”

It took Loki a moment, but he laughed, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder, where his head lay. “Gods, I’ve created a monster!”


End file.
